Hours of the Night
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai works late again and every hour in the Am seems to bring on a new feeling till he can finally sleep, snuggled up to his lover... [KxR]


I saw too much Kai/Tyson, screamed, went crazy at one in the morning and just had to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't I been around long enough to not have to do this?  
  
Hours of the night  
  
It was late, very late to the hours past midnight, far away from the sun being engulfed by the darkness, approaching the hours where it newly rose up upon the horizon.  
  
It was the am, a time zone he began to familiarize himself with. Night after night, it seemed as if he got to experience the feelings ever hour brought. Midnight was the time he'd feel guilty and regret staying late yet again to finish off a project. By one o'clock that sensation eating away at his gut was gone and he was once again engrossed with his work. Two am fatigue snuck up on him, his body urging for a wake up pill or more caffeine. An hour later, his garnet orbs we're barely open and temptation to lay and sleep on his desk amongst his piles of projects seemed like heaven.  
  
But heaven only existed after death and he was far from dying, he just thought he was. Barely twenty minutes later, after downing a coffee dated from that morning, he was on the road again, wide awake and alert even if the roads were deserted.  
  
Ensued by another six hundred seconds, finally having reached the haven known as home, the difficult part began.  
  
Creeping down the hall ever so lightly, his feet knowing the terrain even in the ink black obscurity, the last door on the left was his destination.  
  
His eyes, slowly closing again fell upon the sight of his partner, sleeping peacefully, snuggled up to the satin sheets for warmth.  
  
At 4 am the feeling of guilt returned, eating away at his heart as he stripped clumsily. The king size bed seemed empty with only one occupant relishing in its comfort.  
  
Free from the restrains of his clothes, the mattress beneath him succumbed to his body weight and the springs gave off his presence. He cursed inaudibly, nothing to purchase one quieter, maybe even filled with water.  
  
Stirring slightly, the sleeping youth let out a small murmur of nothing comprehendible, almost a tiny whimper.  
  
The expression of the other softened as his fingers ghostly pushed back a fallen raven lock, straying from the mass tied back, yet spilling over the frame so delicately. The gentle pads of his finger tips grazed over the dark skin, following the jaw line to a pair of slender lips, letting past them small breaths.  
  
Laying down completely, pulling the white sheets, so exquisite to the touch up his body, he drew himself closer to the other, enjoying the warmth and comfort he needed to soothe his stressed soul.  
  
An arm, defined by the snow white beauty, only found atop mountains untouched, colored his skin, defined by the crevasses of his joints and muscle lines, drapped itself around the slender waist, covered by the sheets.  
  
Their bodies fit perfectly together, every inch made for each other. Before letting sleep claim him, bring him away to the oh so deserved serenity of his dreams, he placed a kiss, so chaste and sweet, upon the forehead almost hid by the ebony bangs.  
  
Another stir, not enough to disrupt the mattress occurred then a melodic voice, tainted by the drowsiness of sleep spoke up, floating through the air, without disrupting the silence for long.  
  
''Kai...you owe me...''  
  
As fast as it came, the returning silence smothered anything that came next except the harmonious purrs of content.  
  
''Whatever you want Rei...''  
  
Snuggling up him to Kai, his head nestling in the crook of his neck, taking in a breath of intoxicating musk, Rei soon faded back into the oblivion.  
  
Kai never did get to feel all the sensations of the hours of the night because as five o'clock rolled by, then six he was asleep, having had enough of the hours of the am and not waking till the pm showed itself. Maybe another night he'd experience what every hour had to offer but it wouldn't be too soon, he'd make sure of that.  
  
-=Owari, Ende=-  
  
All finished and corrected in half an hour...Insomnia does have its advantages...sometimes... 


End file.
